


Transfert des mondes

by AxlMDB, LilyLyssandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxlMDB/pseuds/AxlMDB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLyssandra/pseuds/LilyLyssandra
Summary: Après 28 ans d'absence, les jumelles disparues sont de retour, prête à redorer le blason de leur maison et faire payer Dumbledore pour ces années d'exil. "Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-Création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

Elle était là close devant elles, cette porte menant au célèbre bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La plupart des visiteurs passaient devant, ignorant du trésor qu'elle refermait. Mais pas nos deux demoiselles. Non. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'il suffisait de pousser la porte pour avoir la chance de visiter le bureau. Se jetant un regard complice, les deux jeunes demoiselles poussèrent la porte. La pièce était comme elle l'imaginait : circulaire et comportant plusieurs fenêtres, d'où émanait de l'une d'elle, au coucher du soleil, une lumière rouge éclatante, illuminant tout le bureau. C'était une belle et grande pièce pleine de petit bruit bizarre, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement. Il y avait également Fawkes, sur un perchoir en or, derrière la porte, ainsi que la pensine, situé dans un placard, utilisé un temps comme bar ou encore le choixpeau magique, posé sur étagère. L'épée de Gryffindor conservée dans une vitrine et la cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette. Les murs du bureau étaient couverts de portraits d'ancien directeurs et directrices comme Phineas Nigellus Black, Dexter Fortescue, Dilys Derwent et Everard.

Ah, et n'oublions pas l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, probablement déjà présent du temps d'Armando Dippet, et derrière lequel se trouvait assis le grand Albus Dumbledore.

« Hein ? s'exclama la première jeune fille possédant les même yeux perçant vert d'eau que sa camarade – qui, au passage, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, tel son reflet dans un miroir – sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens lisse avec, aux pointes, des boucles anglaises, et aucune tâches de rousseurs.

\- Depuis quand il y a une statue de bubus dans son bureau ? Se demanda la deuxième.

\- Bonne question, reprit la première en s'approchant, contournant le bureau. En tout cas il est drôlement bien fait. »

Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux et une barbe argentée qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, ainsi qu'un long nez crochu.

Avec lenteur, comme par peur de faire une bêtise, la blonde avança son index vers la joue de Dumbledore dont les yeux avaient cet éclat de malice si célèbre chez lui.

« Je peux vous aider mesdemoiselles ? »

Alors que la jeune rousse eu un sursaut et un mouvement de recul, la blonde poussa un cri en se reculant, manquant de tomber en se cognant la hanche contre le bureau.

« Putain sa grand-mère ça fait mal ! » Siffla t-elle de douleur en français et en revenant à côté de la rousse.

Cette dernière fixait incrédule le directeur leur sourire avec un air de papi gâteux.

« Vous savez, faut pas faire ça, reprit la blonde, j'suis cardiaque moi, Oh ! »

Dumbledore ricana clairement amusé.

« Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en claquant violemment, sur McGonagall, faisant de nouveau sursauter la blonde qui posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Ils veulent ma mort, souffla t-elle à son amie.

\- Albus ! Regardez ce qui vient d'apparaître ! S'exclama t-elle en brandissant deux enveloppes que les deux demoiselles reconnurent comme étant celles des inscriptions.

\- Depuis quand McGo est aussi grande ? Demanda la blonde, attirant l'attention de la professeur de métamorphose sur elles.

\- Depuis quand McGo existe tout court. » reprit la rousse en regardant son amie qui fit de même.

Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent de concert les sourcils.

« Hein ?! Firent-elles d'une même voix. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Se figeant, elles se tournèrent vers les deux adultes qui les regardaient. Le directeur prit les enveloppes d'un air sérieux.

Sur l'une était écrit :

« Mlle L. Rutherford,

Bureau du directeur,

deuxième étage,

Poudlard »

Et sur l'autre :

« Mlle R. Rutherford,

Bureau du directeur,

deuxième étage,

Poudlard »

Relevant son regard océan, il le posa sur les deux filles.

« Ce sont elles n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, un léger trémolo dans la voix.

\- Elles ? Demanda la blonde sans rien n'y comprendre.

\- Il semblerait, oui, répondit Dumbledore à Minerva avant de s'adresser aux jeunes filles. Vous êtes les jumelles Rutherford disparut, Rosenhart, dit-il en regardant la blonde, et Lily Rutherford. »

Les deux "jumelles" se regardèrent avant que la soi-disant Rosenhart ne prenne la parole, une moue blasée au visage.

« Alors je vous explique, moi, c'est Samantha et elle, c'est Laurie.

\- Albus, êtes vous sûr que ce sont bien elles ? Coupa McGonagall. Cela fait 28 ans...

\- La magie se trompe rarement, les lettres sont bien là.

\- Mais elle le peut !

\- Que voulez-vous faire ? Soupira Albus.

\- Amenons-les à Gringotts. Si elles sont vraiment les jumelles Rutherford, elles pourront accéder aux coffres familiaux.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous en occuper, en conclut Dumbledore.

\- J'adore quand on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. » Dirent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.

La banque des sorciers, Gringotts, était un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige, se situant sur le Chemin de Traverse et dominant les boutiques alentours. Le bâtiment était doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme qui émerveilla les deux sœurs. En arrivant dans le sas, les deux jeunes filles sourirent et récitèrent le poème d'avertissement sans même le regarder, surprenant le professeur McGonagall qui les accompagnait.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veux prendre et ne veux pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouvera, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Gloussant les demoiselles pénétrèrent en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose à l'intérieur du vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu, avec un long comptoir où travaillaient près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de haut tabourets. De nombreuses portes permettaient le passage vers le sous-sol, renfermant les chambres fortes de la banque.

« Je vis mon plus grand rêve, souffla Rosenhart les yeux brillant.

\- On est deux. » Dit Lily dans le même état.

Alors que McGonagall s'approcha avec les deux demoiselles d'un comptoir, elles ne virent pas le Lord blond se figer en les voyant. Tentant de garder son masque de sang pur, il serra le pommeau de sa canne, les souvenirs ressurgissant du fin fond de sa mémoire. Il se revoyait, âgé de seulement 9 ans, jouant avec des jumelles de trois petites années.

« Lucius ? »

Revenant à la réalité, le Lord se tourna vers sa femme qui fronça les sourcils. Revenant sur les jumelles, il inspira.

« Les jumelles, ce sont les jumelles. »

Semblant surprise à son tour, la Lady regarda également les jeunes filles.

McGonagall se racla la gorge attirant l'attention du gobelin sur elle. De long doigts crochus agrippèrent le comptoir alors que leurs propriétaire se pencha en avant pour observer ses clients. Posant d'abord son regard sur l'adulte, il dévia ensuite sur les jumelles qui offrirent à ce dernier un sourire se voulant resplendissant et innocent. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il sembla se redresser.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il simplement, commençant déjà à partir.

McGonagall paru surprise, elle qui s'attendait à devoir argumenter afin d'atteindre les voûtes Rutherford. Le suivant malgré tout, elle vérifia que les jumelles soient bien derrière elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles se perdent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un grand bureau aussi luxueux que le Hall. Le gobelin invita les demoiselles à s'asseoir en face de lui, McGonagall restant debout à leurs côtés.

« Je dois avouer ma surprise de revoir les jumelles Rutherford après tant d'années.

\- Donc ce sont bien elles ? s'empressa de demander McGonagall.

\- J'en suis persuadé, dit le gobelin. Mais si vous voulez en être vraiment sûre on peux toujours faire le test. »

Le gobelin sortit alors un parchemin avant de tendre la main vers les jumelles dans une demande muette. Se regardant, peu certaines, les sœurs finirent par tendre leur doigt. Le gobelin s'empressa de les piquer, avant de faire tomber leur goutte de sang sur le parchemin. Reprenant leur doigt, les jeunes filles regardèrent le gobelin découvrir le résultat. Là, sous leurs yeux surpris, un arbre généalogique apparu avec en guise de dernier nom celui de Rosenhart Philomène et de Lily Lyssandra Rutherford. McGonagall sembla soulagée.

« Après tant d'années, souffla t-elle comme émue, avant de remarquer les inscriptions présentes entre parenthèses sous leurs noms, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ? »

Semblant surpris, le gobelin reprit le parchemin afin de voir de quoi parlait la sorcière. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, les jeunes filles répondirent.

« Ce sont nos vraies identités, s'exclama Lily.

\- Vos "vraies identités" ? Répéta McGonagall sans comprendre.

\- Beh nos identités quoi ! Tenta d'expliquer Rosenhart, sans succès en vu de leur tête.

\- Dans notre monde, celui d'où l'on vient, expliqua Lily, ce monde est issus d'un livre. La magie n'existe pas et nous sommes des moldues de 19 ans.

\- On est d'ailleurs même pas sœur et on est loin de se ressembler. »

McGonagall et le gobelin se regardèrent franchement surpris.

« Ceci explique beaucoup de choses, déclara le gobelin.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Rosenhart, c'est pourquoi vous avez dit que cela fait 28 ans ?

\- Et bien parce que vous êtes nées en 1960, expliqua McGonagall.

\- 1960, l'année de Severus, souffla Lily.

\- Ah ouais, on est vieille en fait, s'exclama Rosenhart.

\- Lorsque vos parents furent assassinés par... Vous-Savez-Qui, commença à expliquait McGonagall.

\- Ah oui, Voldy. » dirent en cœur les jumelles.

McGonagall et le gobelin regardèrent avec horreur les deux sœurs, avant que McGonagall ne reprenne.

« Donc, lorsque vos parents furent assassinés, vous n'aviez que 3 ans. Des aurors furent bien évidemment dépêchés, mais à leurs arrivés, vous n'étiez nulle part. Vous aviez tout simplement disparues.

\- Il semblerait que la magie vous ait téléportées dans un autre monde, vous avez visiblement vécues telles des moldues, avant de revenir ici. »

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par l'intervention de Rosenhart.

« Wow.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on commence à acheter vos fournitures pour la rentrée maintenant que vos identités ont été confirmées, suggéra McGonagall. Pouvons-nous accéder à leurs voûtes ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit le gobelin. Mais je dois vous prévenir que ces jeunes demoiselles vont devoir être mise sous tutelle.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit McGonagall.

\- Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Invita le gobelin en se levant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

**Collège Poudlard – École de sorcellerie**

**Uniforme**

**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**

**1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

**4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

**Livres et manuels**

**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

**Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1 ), de Miranda Goshawk**

**Histoire de la magie, de Bag Shot**

**Magie théorique, de Waffling**

**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric Switch**

**Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Spore**

**Potions magiques, de Arsenius Gigger**

**Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Newt Scamander**

**Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Trimble**

**Fournitures**

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.**

**Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de premières année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai.**

« Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Rosenhart toute excitée.

\- Pourquoi pas par Mme Guipure, proposa Lily. Comme ça pendant qu'elle prépare nos uniformes, on va chercher le reste de nos fournitures.

\- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama McGonagall. Allons-y. »

A cela les jumelles pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorcier.

« Je vous laisse y aller toute seule, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose devant le magasin. J'ai à faire. »

Pénétrant le magasin, les deux sœurs furent aussitôt accueillit par Madame Guipure, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, tout de mauve vêtu.

« Oui, c'est pour Poudlard, déclara Rosenhart avant même que la gérante n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Au fond, on sait. » poursuivit Lily en allant vers le fond du magasin où un jeune garçon blond était déjà.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres des deux jeunes filles alors qu'elles se postèrent chacune d'un côté. Avec un air plein de malice, elles virent le garçon les regarder avec une certaine surprise.

« Rosenhart Rutherford, se présenta la blonde en première, vite suivit de sa sœur.

\- Lily Rutherford.

\- Ravis de faire ta connaissance, dirent-elle en cœur alors que Draco, un air hautain peint sur le visage, ouvrit la bouche prêt à se présenter à son tour.

\- Draco Malfoy dirent-elles toujours d'une même voix.

\- On sait qui tu es, dit Rosenhart. En même temps qui ne connais pas les Malfoy ?

-Harry, répondit sa sœur.

-Certes, mais Harry a été élevé par des Cachalots Moldus ! Continua Rosenhart sous l'air d'incompréhension total de Draco qui regardait les jumelles tour à tour.

-Pétunia n'est pas un cachalot, reprit Lily. C'est une girafe ! »

Se taisant, les jumelles finirent par exploser de rire en cœur. Draco, qui jusque là n'avait pu en placer une, en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Vous êtes les jumelles qui ont perturbaient mes parents ! Dit-il. Surtout mon père.

-Ah oui ? Demanda aussitôt Rosenhart en regardant Draco, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et triturant ses cheveux. J'ai perturbé ton père ? »

Lily ricana avant que Madame Guipure n'annonce aux deux sœurs qu'elles pouvaient descendre, ayant terminée avec elles. Saluant le jeune blond toujours sur son tabouret, les deux sœur allèrent à l'entrée du magasin où le professeur McGonagall les attendaient pour poursuivre leurs achats de fournitures.

En guise de deuxième magasin, les jumelles décidèrent de se rendre à la libraire Fleury&Bott pour acheter leurs manuels. Le chaudron, le télescope et la balance furent les suivant sur la liste avant qu'elles ne se rendent chez l'apothicaire.

« Severus, souffla Lily avec un air d'extase au visage face à tout les produits de potions ainsi que les odeurs qui émanaient de l'endroit.

\- Lily, soupira Rosenhart en tirant sa sœur hors du magasin sous l'œil mi-perplexe, mi-amusé de McGonagall.

\- Non, laisse moi, je veux tout acheter ! Pleura la rousse.

-Oui, oui... »

Une fois Lily enfin sortit de chez l'apothicaire, le petit groupe put se rendre chez Ollivander. En chemin, alors qu'elle passait devant l'animalerie magique, les jumelles se figèrent devant la vitrine du magasin, regardant à l'intérieur avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je veux un chat ! » Dirent-elles en cœur avant de foncer à l'intérieur.

McGonagall qui n'avait pas remarqué, se stoppa en constatant leurs disparition. Quelque peu paniquée, elle fit machine arrière jusqu'à les apercevoir dans l'animalerie. Soufflant de soulagement, elle entra à son tour, un air sévère au visage.

« Dit donc jeunes filles ! Gronda-t-elle. Prévenez lorsque vous voulez entrer dans un magasin ! »

La réprimande n'atteint cependant jamais les oreilles des deux jeunes filles trop occupées avec leur chat respectif. Lily avait dans ses bras un chaton européen gris avec des nuances de noirs et le poitrail et les pattes blancs. Rosenhart avait, pour sa part, jeté son dévolue sur un bébé angora mâle gris qui ronronnait dans ses bras. Et avant même que le professeur de métamorphose n'ait eut le temps de protester, les jumelles avaient payé le vendeur et sortait avec leur chatons dans les bras.

Leur familier en poche, elles purent se rendre chez Ollivander, la meilleur boutique de baguette magique. Dès qu'elle pénétra les lieux, Rosenhart éternua sous toute la poussière présente. Lily s'avança pour sa part vers le comptoir.

« Mr Ollivander, vous m'entendez ? Appela Lily avant de sursauter lorsque Ollivander apparu sur son échelle.

\- Les gens veulent vraiment ma mort, c'est déjà la troisième crise cardiaque aujourd'hui, s'exclama Rosenhart.

\- Je me demandais quand est ce que je vous verrais enfin passer le pas de ma porte, mesdemoiselles Rutherford.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est voyant. » Déclara Rosenhart.

Ollivander se tourna vers McGonagall qui le salua d'un hochement de tête.

« - Ah... Sapin et ventricule de dragon, 23,75 cm, rigide.

\- Il doit bouffer des cervelles d'éléphants au petit déj'. » Souffla Lily. 

Ollivander s'enfonça parmi ses montagne de baguettes, parcourant les rayons avant de revenir vers les jumelles, déposant plusieurs boîtes sur le comptoir. Pendant ce temps, deux mètres s'étaient activés à mesurer les jumelles, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Ollivander ne l'ordonna. Il tendit une première baguette à Lily, qui la pris avant de la lui être aussitôt arrachée par le sorcier. Regardant sa sœur, un air d'incompréhension au visage, cette dernière haussa les épaules pas plus renseignée qu'elle. Le vendeur lui arracha ainsi trois autres baguettes des mains avant de trouver la bonne : Bois de pommier, plume de Phoenix en guise de cœur, 30.5 cm et étonnement flexible. Il passa ensuite à Rosenhart pour qui il dû retourner dans les rayons, à la recherche d'autres baguettes, avant de trouver la sienne : Bois de sapin, coeur en plume de Phoenix, 27,75 cm, rigide.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes filles payèrent leur baguette avant de sortir de la boutique pour se retrouver à nouveau, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le professeur de métamorphose sourit en lisant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Suite à la découverte d'identité, il avait été décidé que la tutelle allait être demandé par le professeur McGonagall. Rejoignant les filles dans le salon de ses appartements, ces dernières buvaient le thé, comme le leur avait appris McGonagall, tout en parlant politique. La conversation était venu suite à la lecture d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, et cela étonnait grandement la sorcière. Lily, qui allait porter sa tasse à ses lèvres stoppa son geste en voyant la dame. Souriant alors, elle la reposa sans un bruit sur son socle.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Lily.

-En effet, répondit McGonagall en souriant. C'est la réponse pour ma tutelle.

-Verdict ? Demanda Rosenhart.

-Je suis désormais votre tutrice. »

Les jumelles se regardèrent en souriant, clairement heureuse de la réponse. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours, les jumelles et McGonagall avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Elles avaient appris à s'accommoder de la froideur du professeur ainsi que de sa dureté d'enseignement. Mais elles avaient, également, découvert le côté maternelle de la sorcière, ce même trait de caractère qui faisait d'elle, dès à présent, leur tutrice.

McGonagall quitta rapidement la pièce pour revenir en tenant dans sa main, une cage. Dans la dite cage, se trouvait une magnifique chouette effraie qui hulula joyeusement à la vue des jumelles. Ouvrant la cage, McGonagall permit à l'animal de s'envoler à la rencontre de ses nouvelles maîtresses. Rosenhart tendit le bras et l'oiseau vint s'y poser. Caressant son plumage, elle sourit.

« Comment on va t'appeler ? Demanda Rosenhart.

\- Coco, proposa Lily.

\- Tu te fous de ma...de moi ? Demanda Rosenhart en jetant un regard en coin à McGonagall.

\- Alors, Gylfie ?

\- Kludd, proposa à son tour Rosenhart.

\- Non ça fait trop garçon... Nyra ?

\- Strix ?

\- Non, ça fait trop... Trix, et entre nous on a passées l'âge de regarder les Winx, ria Lily sous le regard interrogatif de McGonagall, qui se demandais ce qu'étaient des Winx.

\- Eglantinne ?

\- C'est une chouette, c'est pas un être humain.

\- Twilight ?

\- Et tu veux pas qu'elle brille au soleil, tant qu'on y est.

\- Beh quoi, je propose des prénoms, moi, se justifia Rosenhart.

\- Et pourquoi pas Barran ? Finit par proposer Lily après un moment.

\- Barran. » Affirma Rosenhart, concluant ainsi le débat.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, alors que les élèves apparaissaient accompagnés de Hagrid, les jumelles se trouvaient aux côtés du professeur McGonagall. Certain élèves, les regardaient à la fois surpris et interrogatif, se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient déjà là.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe. »

Le Hall d'entrée était si grand qu'une maison aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut que l'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées au mur de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Rejoignant le troupeau de première année, les jumelles et les autres enfants, furent guidés par le professeur McGonagall. Ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservé au élèves de première année. On entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui parvenait à travers une porte située sur la droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux obligea les élèves à se serrer les uns contre les autres, restant debout en silence, tout en lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapportez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenue plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur un petit blond joufflu aux yeux bleus dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur un grand rouquin avec une tâche sur le nez.

« Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall, attendez-moi ici. »

McGonagall quitta la pièce, les jumelles se sourirent d'un air excité.

« Tu imagine, commença Rosenhart, après dix ans d'attente, notre rêve se réalise enfin, on va entrer à Poudlard. Je te préviens si je finis pas à Serpentard je pique une crise.

\- Suffit de demander. » Dit Lily.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière elles. Se retournant, les jumelles tapèrent dans leurs mains, contrairement aux autres élèves bouche bée, à la venue d'une vingtaine de fantôme qui venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

« Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

\- Mon cher Frère, n'avons nous pas donner à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous a fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'ils font ici, ceux là ? »

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Le moine gras, s'exclama à haute voix Lily, attirant l'attention de tous et notamment celle des fantômes sur elle et sa sœur. Fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle.

\- Et Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, plus connu sous le nom de Nick Quasi-sans-tête à cause d'une décapitation ratée, faut dire qu'avec 45 coups de hache émoussée...déclara alors Rosenhart à son tour. Fantôme de la maison Gryffondor où je n'irais jamais de la vie.

\- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. »

La professeur McGonagall était revenu. Un par un, les fantôme quittèrent la salle traversant le mur opposé.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. » dit le professeur aux élèves.

Les jumelles en tête, la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendu dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autre étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

« Regarde, c'est Severus ! S'exclama Lily toute excitée.

\- C'est bon calme-toi, on n'est pas censées le connaître.

\- Mais... mais c'est Severus. » Pleurnicha Lily.

Le professeur aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient tels des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersaient parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Les jumelles levèrent en même temps la tête vers un plafond noir de velours, parsemé d'étoile.

« C'est un plafond magique imita Rosenhart. Il a été fait exprès pour ressemblait au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

Levant l'index Rosenhart et Lily sourirent alors qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elles.

« C'est un plafond magique, murmura une jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure. Il a été fait exprès pour ressemblait au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

Les jumelles rirent en se tapant dans la main ignorant les première année qui les regardaient incrédule en se demandant comment elles savaient qu'elle allait dire ça.

Le professeur McGonagall installa alors un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit -à chanter :

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier a ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus fort

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

Les élèves les plus proches des jumelles regardèrent ces dernières lorsqu'elle chantèrent en cœur avec le choixpeau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrais le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortie du rang avec un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmis les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Le fantôme du moine gras lui fit de grands signes enthousiaste.

« Bones, Susan !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! » Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Hannah.

« Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- SERDAIGLE ! » Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Les élèves de Serdaigle accueillir Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. L'ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Rosenhart sourit à cela.

« Finch-fletchey, Justin !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons.

« Granger, Hermione ! »

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Cria le chapeau.

Lorsque Neville Longdubat fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le choixpeau mit longtemps a se décider. Enfin, il cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et avant de revenir le donner à McDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé Malfoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret, faisant doucement sourire les jumelles. Dès qu'il lui eut frôler la tête, le chapeau s'écria :

« SERPENTARD ! »

La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi.

Il ne restais plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

« Moon... Nott... le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençais par "P". Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... Et, enfin...

\- Harry Potter ! »

Lorsque le brun aux yeux verts sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

« Elle a bien dit Potter ?

\- Le Harry Potter ? »

Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux, le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

Harry crispa les doigts sur le bord du tabouret, durant l'hésitation du choixpeau, avant que ce dernier ne crie sa décision : « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondors. Percy le Préfet se leva et lui sera vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient :

« Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! »

Harry s'assit face au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du coup. Le spectre lui tapota amicalement le bras. Il ne restait plus que cinq élèves à répartir.

McGonagall jeta un regard aux jumelles qui sourirent d'un air espiègle.

« Rutherford, Lily ! »

Alors que la jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret, différentes réactions se firent entendre. Les élèves sang-pur chuchotais entre eux : « Les Rutherford ne sont-ils pas censés être tous morts ? ».

La réactions des professeurs fut tout autre. Tous avaient reconnus "les jumelles disparus". Seule une réaction sortait du lot. Assis à la table des professeurs, un homme tout de noir vêtu, posa son regard sur Lily lorsque son nom fut appelé. Son regard sembla s'ébranler sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ne la quittant pas des yeux une seconde, il la regarda s'installer sur le tabouret, avant que le choixpeau ne soit mis sur sa tête par la directrice adjointe.

« Tiens, s'éleva une voix dans sa tête. Une Rutherford. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- 28 ans, apparemment, souffla Lily.

\- Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Tu es ambitieuse, rusée mais également avide de savoir et intelligente...

\- Juste pas à Gryffondor.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, ce sera... SERDAIGLE ! »

Après un certain temps, Lily se leva en souriant, offrant un clin d'œil à sa sœur avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

« Rutherford, Rosenhart ! »

Comme sa sœur, elle alla s'installer sur le tabouret.

« Tiens, voilà la deuxième !

\- Enchantée, choixpeau. Si tu m'envoie à Gryffondor, je te découpe en morceaux, et je te jette lamelles par lamelles, dans le feu, c'est clair ? »

Alors que le silence régnait le choixpeau cria sa décision : « SERPENTARD ! ».

« Gentille chapeau. » Souffla Rosenhart avant que le choixpeau ne lui soit retirer et qu'elle n'aille s'asseoir a côté de Draco.

Turpin, Lisa fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre, ce qui fit doucement ricaner Rosenhart, accompagnée de Draco. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça : « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres, tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

Lorsque tout les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tout les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissaient avec des cris de joie. Rosenhart comme Lily affichaient une moue totalement blasées.

« Faut qu'il arrête de fumer ses bonbons au citron, dirent les jumelles. Ça lui monte au cerveau, ça lui réussit pas le pauvre.

\- C'est signe que la retraite approche. » Souffla Draco à Rosenhart, les faisant tout deux exploser de rire.

Alors que le banquet avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, Lily se leva, assiette en main, pour aller rejoindre sa sœur à la table des Serpentards, sous le regard ébahis de tous. S'asseyant aux côté de sa sœur qui lui souriait, elle souffla :

« Ils ont vraiment pas de conversation, à la table des Serdaigles.

\- Bienvenue à celle des Serpentards dans ce cas. » Sourit Blaise Zabini.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminer de manger, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir."

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasleys.

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! » S'écria Dumbledore.

Le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y ! »

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard de Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crie grâce. »

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

« Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

Lily suivit la préfète de sa maison : Pénélope Deauclaire, une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus, jusqu'en haut de la tour de l'aile ouest de Poudlard, là où se trouvait le dortoir de sa maison. Se stoppant devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle, ce dernier s'anima jusqu'à poser une énigme à la préfète qui y répondit correctement, permettant ainsi aux première année de pénétrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Cette dernière était une vaste pièce circulaire avec d'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentant les murs sur lesquels étaient tendues des étoffes de soie couleur bleu et bronze. S'approchant d'une des fenêtres, Lily put constater que la vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme, était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Le tout était meublé avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une alcôve face à la porte se dressait une haute statue en marbre blanc : celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

Après avoir expliqué les règles concernant les dortoirs, les nouveaux élèves purent grimper dans leur dortoir respectifs et s'installer pour leur première nuit.

Lily grimpa dans son dortoir et ignora les autres filles gloussant entre elles, se dirigeant vers son lit à baldaquin dont les draps étaient au couleur de sa maison. Ouvrant sa grosse valise, elle commença à ranger ses habits dans son armoire, avant d'être rejoint par Caramel, sa chatte européenne. Cette dernière sauta sur le lit, la queue levé en signe de bienvenue, miaulant joyeusement. Lui souriant, elle termina de remplir son armoire avant de venir prendre son animal dans ses bras, lui baisant la tête en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Enfin, souffla-t-elle. Je suis à Poudlard. »

Rosenhart pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et sourit en voyant son directeur de maison, Severus Snape, les attendre, vêtus de ses éternelles robes noires.

« Lily ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. » souffla la jeune fille suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

La salle était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnait un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait, elle était constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte provenant de celui-ci. Le portrait d'Horace Slughorn était accroché dans la salle commune. Rosenhart grimaça en le voyant.

« Lol..., dit-elle. Ils vont vraiment le laisser ? »

Draco haussa les épaules alors que Pansy vint les rejoindre en venant s'accrocher au bras du blond qui ne broncha pas.

« c'est Horace Slughorn, dit-elle. L'un des plus grand potionniste. »

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le rire de Rosenhart.

« Lui ? Dit-elle en pointant le tableau du doigt. Un grand potionniste ? Laisse moi rire. Il est bon qu'à surveiller son club à la con et à se changer en fauteuil pour échapper au grand méchant loup la nuit, se moqua-t-elle. Severus Snape est un grand potionniste ! Le plus grand de tous même. »

Ignorant le silence qui s'était installé au commencement de sa tirade, ainsi que les regards tournaient en sa direction, Rosenhart revint sur son directeur de maison qui, le regard neutre, hocha la tête en un remerciement muet avant de commencer son discours concernant les règles de la maison.

Suite à cela, Pansy prit l'héritière Rutherford par le bras et la tira jusqu'à leur dortoir sous le gloussement de Daphnée Greengrass.

Rosenhart était entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoirs, lorsque Lily la rejoignit. Elle sourit à sa jumelle avant de saluer les autres serpentards, qui firent de même.

« Alors, commença la blonde. Ce dortoir ?

\- Bah, il est joli, répondit la rousse en se servant, à son tour, son petit-déjeuner. Mais l'ambiance c'est pas trop ça. »

La plupart des serpentards ricanèrent, Rosenhart ne se privant pas de narguer sa jumelle, sur le fait qu'elle, elle était à Serpentard. Et alors que Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle se stoppa en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, en rougissant. Alors que la plupart des serpentards se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait, Rosenhart se redressa en souriant.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape, salua la blonde sans même se retourner. Comment allez-vous ? »

Draco et Pansy la regardèrent surpris, se demandant comment elle avait devinée que c'était lui.

« Bien, merci, répondit le professeur Snape, en lui tendant son emploi du temps, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts fins.

\- Merci, souffla Rosenhart, ricanant en voyant sa sœur devenir plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors que Snape venait de lui tendre, à elle aussi un emploi du temps.

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a chargé de vous en remettre un, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- M-Merci. » Bafouilla Lily sous le ricanement de sa sœur.

Snape s'éloigna, continuant sa distribution des emplois du temps, aux élèves de sa maison, tandis que Lily en profita pour donner un petit coup dans les côtes de sa sœur pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer. Blaise ricana devant cette scène, alors que Draco avait le nez dans l'emploi du temps.

« Apparemment, commença Pansy. On débute avec botanique.

\- Quel sens de l'observation, fit cyniquement Théo, se recevant de la part de la concernée, une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est moi, ou on a à chaque fois deux heures de cours ?! » Constata Draco.

Ce dernier, avait en effet raison.

Le lundi, les premières années commençaient dès 8 heures avec Botanique en compagnie du professeur Chourave, une petite sorcière joliment potelée, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Il terminaient, ensuite, la matinée avec Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, enseignée par le professeur Quirell, un professeur chétif et bégayant, vêtu d'un turban violet, soi-disant offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrasser d'un zombie. Histoire qui sonnait aussi faux, que son turban sentait l'ail. Après le déjeuner, les jumelles enchaînaient avec les cours les plus ennuyeux : ceux d'Histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns c'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement qu'elles avaient eu pour la première fois le mardi matin, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'appel il poussa un petit cri aiguë en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse. Les jumelles comme la plupart des élèves, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire à cela.

Elle furent heureuse de retrouver le professeur McGonagall lors de leur premier cours de métamorphose. Elle était stricte, intelligente et parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous auraient a étudié, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

\- Au moins c'est clair, nette et précis. » dirent les jumelles d'une même voix, le tout accompagner d'un petit sourire en coin.

Le professeur avait alors changée son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâtes de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt d'en faire autant. Après avoir suivit des explications très compliqués, ils avaient commencés à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seules Hermione et les jumelles avaient obtenus un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avaient montrer à toute la classe les allumettes des jumelles qui avaient pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenu pointue. Elle leur avait alors accordées l'un de ses rares sourires.

Mais le cour que les jumelles avaient attendu avec impatience, était sans aucun doute, celui de potion. Le cour avait lieu dans un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de Formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant. Les jumelles en pénétrant dans la salle de classe, s'était aussitôt installées devant. Snape commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause.

« Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle...célébrité. »

Draco et ses amis Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains.

« Le pauvre, souffla Rosenhart.

\- La non-discrétion totale. » Fit remarquer Lily à l'attention des trois serpentards.

Lorsque Snape arriva à Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un long regard, ne relevant la tête qu'une fois l'appel achevé. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux d'Hagrid mais étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. » dit-il sans relever le fait que les jumelles chuchotaient mots pour mots la même chose.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Cette entrée en matière fut suivis d'un long silence, uniquement interrompu par le gloussement des jumelles. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assisse tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon. En voyant cela, Rosenhart qui était assisse non loin d'elle, tira la chaise en arrière, la regardant tombé dans un bruit sourd au sol. La classe entière éclata de rire, alors que la jeune fille devient rouge de honte.

« La pauvre, souffla Lily.

\- Ouais, mais faut pas faire ça à côté de moi, répliqua Rosenhart dans un air purement serpentards.

\- Silence ! Claqua la voix de Snape alors que le silence revient dans la salle. La prochaine fois, vous vous assoirez correctement sur votre chaise, Miss Granger. Dix point en moins pour Gryffondors. »

Snape regarda la jeune fille se rasseoir, la tête basse et les joues en feu.

« Potter ! Dit soudain Snape. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la poudre d'asphodèle à de l'infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui paru aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levé à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

« Fayotte souffla Rosenhart.

\- Tu peux parler répliqua sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » Répondit Harry

Snape eut un rictus méprisant.

« Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayer de toucher le plafond sous le regard plus que blasé des jumelles, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il

\- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres, avant d'arriver ici, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur qui ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione.

« Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Cette fois Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

\- T'aurais du fermer ta gueule, dirent les jumelles. »

Il y eu quelques rires, Snape en revanche n'avait pas l'air content.

« Asseyez-vous, lança t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, votre impertinence coûtera 1 point à Gryffondors. Miss Rutherford, veuillez comblez les lacunes de ce pauvre cornichon.

\- Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort-vivant, dirent aussitôt les jumelles d'une même voix. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Alors ? Reprit le professeur Snape. Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ? »

Il y eut soudain un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

« Et j'ajoute 5 points à Serpentards et Serdaigle. » Ajouta Snape.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux, laissant les jumelles ensemble, et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repasser parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noir flottant derrière lui. Chacun eu droit à de sévère critique, sauf Malfoy et les jumelles pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie.

Il se stoppa derrière les jumelles qui restèrent imperturbables, même Lily, qui rosissait doucement. Il regarda Rosenhart ajouter 6 crochet de serpent dans le mortier que tenait Lily, cette dernière les écrasant à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre fine, elle ajouta 4 mesures de crochets de serpent écrasés dans le chaudron. Rosenhart fit ensuite chauffer le mélange à 270°C pendant 10 secondes. En voyant cela, Snape se pencha entre les demoiselles, et baissa la température à 250 tout en lançant un regard à la concernée qui rosit en souriant d'un air innocent.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-elle alors qu'il repartit arpenter les rangs.

Lily agita alors sa baguette. Elle laissèrent bouillonner leur potion pendant 39 minutes, avant d'ajouter 4 limaces à corne avant de retirer le chaudron du feu puis 2 épines de porc-épic. Rosenhart remua 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'agiter sa baguette.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore empli le cachot. Neville Longdubat c'était débrouiller pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leurs potions se répandaient sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabouret et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

« Imbécile ! Gronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandu sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouter les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? »

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

« Emmenez le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Snape à Seamus avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ron qui avait préparer leurs potions à côté de Neville.

« Potter, pourquoi ne lui avait vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter 1 point de plus à Gryffondor. »

Même les jumelles trouvèrent cela injuste de s'en prendre ainsi à lui, qui n'avait strictement rien fait, Rosenhart soufflant sur le fait qu'Harry n'était pas son idiot de père. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre un échantillon de leur potion pour le mettre dans un tube à essai, qu'elle refermèrent ensuite à l'aide d'un bouchon.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

La salle commune de Serpentard était, comme tout les soirs depuis quelques temps, animée malgré l'approche imminente du couvre-feu. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour eux, de se retrouver le soir pour parler devant la cheminée. Draco était assis avec les jumelles sur le canapé, ne s'étonnant plus de la présence de Lily parmi eux, tout comme Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Daphnée, Crabbe et Goyle, éparpillés sur les différents fauteuils voisins. Pansy et Daphnée étaient en grande conversation beauté, Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient de bonbons piquait un peu plutôt à un pauvre petit Poufsouffle et Draco et Blaise semblaient en grande conversation avec les jumelles. Seul Théodore restait silencieux, bouquinant tranquillement.

« Mais c'est pas vraiment un cambriolage, si rien n'a été volé, s'exclama Blaise.

\- Mais t'appelle ça comment alors, répliqua Lily, à moitié avachi sur sa sœur. Une entrée par effraction ? »

Rosenhart pouffa alors que Draco reprit la parole.

« Je me demande quand même, ce qu'ils ont voulu voler.

\- Pour ça faut demander à Hagrid, souffla Rosenhart, en échangeant un sourire complice avec sa sœur.

\- En quoi, cela à voir, avec ce gros balourd ?

\- Ce « balourd » comme tu dit, est celui qui a récupéré le paquet visé, dans le dit coffre.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?! » S'exclama Blaise surpris, Draco relevant simplement un sourcil.

Lily ricana, affichant un air disant clairement : « Nous on sait mais pas toi. ». Le groupe ria devant la réaction. C'est ainsi que les trouva Snape lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Relevant dans un premier temps son sombre sourcil, il le rabaissa en voyant la jumelle Serdaigle, soupirant intérieurement.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit-il en repartant.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, les filles dirent au revoir aux garçons avant de monter dans leur dortoir respectif. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, si ce n'est depuis le premier jour, Lily squattait H24 sa sœur et donc les Serpentards. Elle commençait à regretter son choix de maison. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Serdaigles soit aussi ennuyeux. « Luna n'est pas aussi chiante, si ?! » avait-elle sortit à sa sœur un soir, quelques habits sous le bras, signe qu'elle allait dormir avec elle. Son emploi du temps avait déjà été modifier pour être identique à celui de sa sœur et ce, après avoir vainement tenté de lui faire suivre l'emploi du temps fourni en début d'année. McGonagall n'avait bizarrement rien dit à cela, peut être trouvait-elle cela normal que les jumelles soient ensemble ?

Pénétrant dans leur chambre, Pansy et Daphnée déjà entrain de se changer, Rosenhart releva un sourcil en voyant le deuxième lit avec la valise. S'approchant de cette dernière, ouverte, elle sourit en se tournant vers sa jumelle, intrigué.

« Chouette ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas arrêté de me piquer mes affaires !

-Genre tu le fais pas toi ! Répliqua la rousse en souriant amusé par sa remarque.

-Si, mais moi je squatte pas ton dortoir ! »

Rosenhart et Lily se tirèrent mutuellement la langue sous les rires des deux autres jeunes filles avant de se changer pour aller au lit. Le lendemain, lorsque les jumelles croisèrent le professeur Snape en allant petit déjeuner, elles sourirent.

« Merci professeur Snape ! » Dirent-elle d'une même voix alors que le dit professeur leur fit signe de la main de filer.

Rosenhart et Lily pouffèrent en écoutant Draco raconter pour la énième fois une histoire dont il était le héros et qui se terminait invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par un moldu. Il n'était pas le seul à se vanter et à raconter des histoires invraisemblable dans ce genre. Seamus et Ron aussi en racontaient des belles. Elles le savaient. Rosenhart se tourna vers son ami blond, qui en la voyant faire, lui sourit.

« Tu sais ce que c'est un hélicoptère ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Draco perdit doucement son sourire, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Voilà. » Conclut-elle en arrivant sur les lieux de leur premier cours de vol.

Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin. Il étaient les premiers présent, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol, lorsque les Gryffondor arrivèrent, vite suivit de leur professeur, madame Bibine. Elle avait les cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes de faucon.

« Alors , qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Les jumelles jetèrent un regard à leur balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état.  
Elles s'échangèrent un regard, perplexe. Allaient-ils tenir le coup ? Elles ne tenaient pas à mourir si jeune.

« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

-Debout ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson. »

Le balais de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, tous comme celui des jumelles qui sourirent à cela. Mais ce fut les rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même, faisant pouffer Rosenhart, et celui de Neville ne bougea pas. « Le pauvre » pensa Lily.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser, passant devant chacun pour corriger et faisant la remarque à Malfoy qu'il le tenait très mal. Les jumelles gloussèrent à cela.

« Faut qu'il apprenne à bien le tenir, sinon Ryry va jamais jouir, souffla Rosenhart à Lily en français, explosant de rire avec elle sous le regard surpris de tous.

-Et maintenant , dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frapper fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflez, Trois, deux... »

Rosenhart sourit une fois élevée à deux mètres du sol, restant stable.

« C'est plutôt facile en fait. » Dit-elle avant de regarder sa sœur qui s'en sortait tout aussi bien.

Regardant à sa droite, elle sourit à Draco qui, bien que légèrement instable, semblait maîtriser la chose.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! »

Tous le monde se tourna vers Neville en entendant l'ordre de Bibine. Ce dernier s'élevait dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. On pouvait voir son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-coeur, glissa du balais et... BAM !

Les jumelles grimacèrent sous la chute, Rosenhart ayant du mal à retenir son amusement. Il y avait eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement, Neville se retrouvant face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon tandis que son balai continuait de s'élevait de plus en plus haut, dérivant lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

« Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon. Lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. »

Rosenhart, une fois Bibine et Neville suffisamment loin, explosa de rire avec Malfoy.

« Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama le blond, faisant éclater de rire les autres serpentards.

\- Tais-toi, Malfoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

-Moi je sais qui pourrais le faire taire et comment, souffla Rosenhart, un sourire aux lèvres et en regardant en direction d'Harry, faisant glousser sa jumelle.

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

-Regardez ! » S'écria Malfoy en se précipitant soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

« C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rappeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

\- donne moi ça, Malfoy. » lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des évènements, les jumelles souriant. Malfoy, lui, sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

\- Donne-ça ! » S'écria Harry.

Mais Malfoy avait déjà enfourché son balais et décolla aussitôt.

« Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter. » Cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Harry empoigna son balais avant d'être coupé par Hermione dans son élan.

« Non ! Cria Hemione. Madame Bibine nous a dit de-

-Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ! » la coupa Rosenhart au même moment où Harry enfourcha son balai avant de donner un grand coup de pied part terre et de s'élever à toute vitesse dans les airs. Prenant un virage serré, il fit face à Malfoy qui paraissait stupéfait.

« Donne moi ça, s'écria Harry, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai ! »

Malfoy jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et sourit.

« Tu le veux ? Viens le prendre ! » dit-il avant de le balancer par dessus Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Rosenhart le rattrapa en s'éloignant, jonglant avec sa jumelle riante. Ces dernières semblaient tout à fait à l'aise sur leur balai, s'amusant à se passer mutuellement le rappeltout, sans que Harry ne parvienne à l'attraper. Rosenhart le lança alors à Draco, mais Harry réussit à l'intercepter au vol, devant pour cela effectuer une pirouette aérienne impressionnante. Sifflant, les jumelles l'applaudirent. Alors que Draco venait tout juste d'atterir, un cri furieux retenti.

« HARRY POTTER ! RUTHERFORD ! »

Les jumelles perdirent aussitôt leur sourire, tout comme Harry qui revient sur terre, tandis que le professeur McGonagall courrait vers eux, furieuse.

« Jamais depuis que je suis à poudlard... »

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler, inquiétant les jumelles qui l'a voyait déjà clamser. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elles savaient qu'elles en entendraient parler ce soir.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malfoy et les jumelles qui... »

Les jumelles fusillèrent le rouquin du regard.

« Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter. Et vous aussi, Mesdemoiselles. »

Les jumelles suivirent leur tutrice, tout comme Harry, qui semblait être amené à la potence. Pourtant les jumelles savaient, qu'elles avaient toute les raisons d'être inquiète, contrairement au brun.

Le professeur McGonagall avançait à grand pas sans même les regardaient, les obligeant presque à courir pour la suivre. Ils montèrent les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne disait toujours rien, elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, les trois jeunes gens sur ses talons, avant de soudainement s'arrêter devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cour dans la salle.

C'était Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement.

« Puis-je vous emprunter Dubois quelques instant ? »

Les jumelles rirent devant la tête que tira Harry, ce dernier ne comprenant visiblement pas grand-chose. Dubois était un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

« Venez avec moi, tout les quatre. » ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir, les jumelles gloussant en voyant Dubois lançait à Harry des regards surpris.

« Entrez-là. » Dit le professeur, en les faisant entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

« Quel originalité, souffla Lily.

\- Dehors, Peeves ! » aboya McGonagall.

Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et se planta devant les deux garçons.

« Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

« Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

\- Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée de se qui se passait.

« Il a attrapé cette boule de verre, après une dangereuse pirouette, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant. »

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? Demanda t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa le professeur McGonagall.

\- Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui tournait autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail. Léger, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.

\- Un astiqueur serait pas mal, souffla Rosenhart à sa jumelle.

\- Comme ça il pourra s'entraîner à astiquer son balai, en attendant d'être en âge de le faire avec celui de Dray, continua Lily.

\- Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus Snape en face... »

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard aux jumelles qui sourirent d'un air innocent.

« Même si nous avons de quoi nous inquiéter cette année encore. »

Elle observa ensuite Harry d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire, dit-elle avant de soudainement sourire. Votre père aurait été fier de vous, ajouta-t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dubois avant de faire demi-tour, repartant en nous demandant de la suivre. Nous descendîmes jusque dans les cachots, traversant les nombreux couloirs humides, jusqu'à nous arrêter devant une porte en bois massif. Le professeur de métamorphose leva son poing qui vient s'abattre sur cette dernière, les trois coups résonnant parmi les pierres froides. La voix de Snape s'éleva alors, directe et froide.

« Entrez. »

McGonagall poussa la porte et s'effaça pour nous inviter à entrer, sous le sourcil relevé d'un Snape curieux de savoir ce que les jumelles faisaient ici en compagnie de la directrice des rouge et or. Son regard se fit dur, se demandant ce qu'elles avaient bien pu encore inventées. Les jumelles levèrent les bras en signe d'innocence.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda McGonagall.

\- J'ose espérer que ce que vous me rapportait est plus distrayant que ces copies que je suis entrain de corriger. »

J'espère que ce n'est pas les nôtres, pense Lily. Non parce qu'elle est bien ma copie à moi.

« Je pense en effet, reprit McGonagall. J'ai surpris ces deux jeunes filles... »

Les jumelles pâlirent face à cette phrase et au regard que leur lança leur directeur de maison.

« ...dans une démonstration de leur talent de vol, reprit McGonagall, faisant se détendre les deux jeunes filles.

\- Mlle Lily Rutherford ne fait pas partie de ma maison je vous rappelle.

\- En effet, mais sa sœur si. Et il serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire part. »

Snape releva un sourcil dubitatif en regardant la jeune blonde lui sourire d'un air se voulant innocent.

« Je vous laisse donc avec cette dernière, pendant que je me charge du cas de sa sœur. »

Saluant le sombre maître des cachot en compagnie de Lily, qui lentement se dirigeait vers la sortie, jetant quelques regards par-dessus son épaule, arrachant un sourire goguenard à sa sœur.

Revenant sur Snape, Rosenhart resta un moment impassible avant de sourire de toute ses dents.

Roger Davies, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle, regarda Lily peu certain de la proposition de sa tutrice.

« Nous avons déjà un attrapeur, commença t-il. Et quand bien même elle ait du talent, elle n'en reste pas moins une première année qui passe tout son temps chez les serpents. »

Le regard accusateur que lui lança le Serdaigle ne sembla pas la perturber.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que sa sœur y est, argumenta McGonagall.

\- Justement, qui nous dit que sa sœur ne va pas en tirer avantages. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère.

« Ce n'est certainement pas dans son style. Être rusée ne veut pas dire être une tricheuse Mr Davies. A vous de voir, si vous voulez passer à côté d'une opportunité de brandir la coupe cette année. »

Le jeune Serdaigle soupira d'un air résigné, faisant doucement sourire Lily.

« Je te ferais passer l'emploi du temps des entraînements. »

Sur ces mots, il salua la directrice adjointe et retourna en cours.

Lorsque les jumelles firent leur apparition dans la grande salle, elles soupirèrent de concert en voyant Malfoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, se chamailler avec Harry. Le connaissant, il valait mieux intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les moldus ?

\- Tu faisait moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi. » Répliqua Harry avec froideur.

Le qualificatif de « petits » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la grande table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.

« Je te prends quand tu veux, s'exclama Draco qui ne put continuer.

\- Oh mais fallait pas dire ça ! s'écria Rosenhart en le prenant par les épaules. C'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Lily et moi on va s'occuper de tout. »

Pendant qu'elle expliquait comment elles allaient tout arranger, Rosenhart éloigna Draco. Lily, pour sa part, se pencha à l'oreille de Harry.

« T'es peut-être un peu jeune, mais crois-moi, tu vas adorer. » dit-elle avant de rejoindre sa sœur, sous le regard d'incompréhension des Gryffondors.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festins apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Les jumelles, comme la plupart des élèves, avaient commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Les jumelles se regardèrent en souriant, alors que ce dernier se précipita sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrant à moitié sur la table et balbutia, hors d'haleine :

« Un troll...dans les cachots...je voulais vous prévenir...

\- Et BAM ! » Firent les jumelles d'une même voix, avant qu'il ne tombe évanoui sur le sol.

Draco fut le premier à gueuler comme une fille, faisant perdre un tympan à Rosenhart assise à côté de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais vieux débris ! Le dortoir des Serpentards EST dans les cachots. s'écria Rosenhart.

\- Pas possible d'être aussi con. » Souffla Lily.

Dumbledore balbutia avant de se reprendre.

« Euh oui, les serpentards rester ici, les autres dans vos dortoirs. »

Aussitôt dit, les jumelles se ruèrent hors de la grande salle, direction les toilettes des filles. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore là, mais elles savaient que le troll n'était pas loin. Rosenhart fut la première à tambouriner comme une folle, sur la porte des toilettes où Hermione était enfermée.

« Hermione cria Lily. Il faut absolument que tu sortes. »

Les jumelles se figèrent lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde parvient à leurs narines. Un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes mal entretenue. Elles entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonore, comme des pieds géant qui martelaient le sol. Apparut, alors que Hermione sortez des toilettes, le dit troll. Près de quatre mètre de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet du quel était planté une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisse comme des troncs d'arbres avec des pieds plat hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégagait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Hermione poussa un cri déchirant alors que les jumelles pâlirent lorsque la porte des toilettes se referma.

« Oh les cons ! » Souffla Rosenhart.

Hermione se plaqua contre le mur du fond, paraissant prête à s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elles, arrachant les lavabos des murs au passage.

« Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! Lança Harry à Ron, lorsque ses derniers furent de retour dans les toilettes.

\- Trop lent ! » s'exclama Rosenhart en lançant un morceaux de lavabo contre le troll.

Le monstre se retourna alors, d'un pas lent et lourd, clignant de ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir qui lui avait jeté cela. Il vit la blonde ramasser un autre morceaux de porcelaine, prête à réitérer son geste. Il fit un pas vers elle, sous le sourire de sa jumelle.

« C'est ça gros balourd, lève ta massue. »

Sortant sa baguette, la rousse fit signe à Hermione de filer, mais elle était incapable de faire un geste, restant coller au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figé de terreur. Leurs cries qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avait rendu le troll fou furieux, il poussa un rugissement et brandit sa massue, prêt à aplatir Rosenhart qui ne bougea pas, souriant avec malice.

Hermione s'était effondré sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Brandissant sa baguette, Lily prononça la formule apprise durant le cours du professeur Flitwick.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Harry avait les jambes flageolantes et Ron était resté immobile, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

« Il...il est mort ?

\- Ce serait trop beau, souffla Lily en tapant dans la main de sa sœur qui souriait.

\- Il doit être simplement assommé. » Conclut Harry.

Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissement et la chute du troll n'était pas passer inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par Snape et Quirell qui fermait la marche. Ce dernier jeta un regard au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.

« Il a un sacré bon jeu d'acteur. » Souffla Lily avant de se taire sous le regard de sa tutrice.

Snape se pencha sur le troll tandis que McGonagall regardait Ron et Harry qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? » Dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, tandis que Lily tenta de dissimuler sa baguette, bien que Snape la vit faire.

« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? Et vous, mesdemoiselles, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans le grande salle ? »

Snape jeta à Harry un regard féroce, lui faisant baisser les yeux, avant de poser son regard sombre sur les jumelles qui déglutirent, droites comme un I. Une petite voix s'éleva alors.

« Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venu me chercher.

\- Miss Granger. »

Hermione avait réussi à se relever.

« J'étais partie à la recherche du Troll parce que je...Je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les trolls. »

Ron était stupéfait : Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur ! Les jumelles se retinrent de renifler d'un air méprisant en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

« S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Rosenhart a attirée son attention et Lily a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Dans ce cas... Dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant tout les cinq. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagne à vous toute seule. »

Hermione baissa la tête. Harry resta silencieux.

« Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retournez dans votre tour. Les élèves termine le repas de Halloween dans leur maison respective. »

Hermione s'en alla aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Harry et Ron.

« Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élève de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner 5 points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les jumelles trouvèrent cela injuste. Après tout, à part les enfermer dans les toilettes des filles avec le troll, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre. Elles se tendirent cependant lorsque leur tutrice et Snape se tournèrent vers elles.

« Je pense que votre directeur de maison sera d'accord avec moi pour vous attribuer cinq points chacune. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les jumelles ne se firent pas prier, et déguerpirent loin des toilettes, jusqu'à tomber sur le trio d'or. Hermione fut la première à parler.

« Merci.

\- De rien, répondirent les jumelles.

\- Vous avez géré, intervint Ron.

\- Oui, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, déclara la blonde. A l'avenir, tu sera un peu plus gentil avec tes amis. »

Saluant les deux autres Gryffondor, les jumelles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune, leur rire résonnant entre les murs.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ce monde appartient à notre Queen J.K. Rowling et le nom de Rutherford appartient à Bioware.  
> Co-création avec AxlMDB  
> Fanfiction aussi disponible sur Wattpad (@Lesinkis) et sur fanfiction.net (Les Inquisitrices)

La grande salle était, comme toujours à l'heure du déjeuner, remplis par les élèves mangeant bruyamment, sous la surveillance, parfois étroite, des professeurs.

\- Tu peux me passer la semoule, s'il te plaît, Dray ? Demanda Rosenhart, souriante lorsque le blond vint lui passer le saladier de semoule avec des pois chiche.

Lily, qui n'avait pas attendu sa sœur pour manger, releva la tête lorsque Barran vint se poser devant elles, une lettre dans le bec.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda la blonde, verre de jus de citrouille à la main, lorsque la rousse découvrit la lettre, Barran piquant dans l'assiette des ses maîtresses.

\- McGonagall, répondit Lily avec sérieux. Elle veut qu'on aille la voir après manger.

\- McGo ? Mais pourquoi ? On a encore rien fait depuis l'incident du troll dans les chiottes !

Leurs amis ricanèrent devant cette remarque pourtant vraie. Les jumelles avaient été sage comme des images. Il faut dire qu'avec les remontrances qu'elles s'étaient prises en privées de la part de leur tutrice ainsi que de Snape, quand bien même celui-ci n'était le directeur de maison que de l'une d'elle, les deux sœurs avaient préférés faire profil bas.

\- Justement, intervint Blaise amusé, elle doit se douter du « encore ».

Rose se tourna vers son ami métisse et lui tira de façon tout à fait puéril la langue avant de revenir sur Lily lorsque cette dernière repris la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne dit pas pourquoi elle veut nous voir.

Se redressant légèrement sur le banc, Rose jeta un coup d'œil à la directrice adjointe qui mangeait en parlant tranquillement avec ses collègues.

\- Elle a l'air de bonne humeur pourtant, commenta-t-elle suite à cela.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Draco, perplexe.

\- Crois-moi, reprit la rousse, on a l'habitude.

Soupirant avec fatalité, Rosenhart vida son jus de citrouille, McGonagall se levant déjà de table.

\- Bon, s'exclama-t-elle en l'imitant, autant y aller maintenant. Plus tôt on y sera, mieux ce sera.

Lily hocha la tête avant de se lever à son tour et, saluant leurs amis, les jumelles prirent le chemin des appartements de la directrice des gryffondors.

Une fois devant l'entrée, elles donnèrent le mot de passe avant de pénétrer les lieux et de se figer en découvrant leur tutrice assise dans le canapé, deux balais emballés sur la table basse devant elle. Se jetant un regard en coin, les jumelles s'installèrent chacune dans un fauteuil, quelque peu tendues.

\- Vous vouliez nous voir ? Demanda Rosenhart, non, parce que si c'est pour nous engueuler, on a encore rien fait.

Lily donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa sœur, McGonagall relevant un sourcil au « encore ».

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter du « Encore » ? demanda leur tutrice.

\- Non, non, repris aussitôt la rousse, elle disait ça comme ça.

McGonagall les regarda d'un air suspicieux, avant de désigner les deux balais devant elles.

\- J'ai reçu ça ce matin pour vous, expliqua la professeur de métamorphose.

Les jumelles se sourirent d'un air complice, elles savaient ce qui se cacher derrière ces paquets, toute autant qu'elles savaient qui était l'auteur de ce cadeau. En tant qu'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch, il était impensable pour McGonagall que ses pupilles, fassent leurs premiers matchs avec les vieux balais de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi les jumelles s'activèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux, découvrant ainsi les deux magnifiques Nimbus 2000, qu'elles s'empressèrent d'aller essayer, à l'abri des regards bien sûr.

Cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir, avec les balais de l'école. Les jumelles le savaient tout autant que McGonagall : Les maisons avaient du soucis à se faire pour les prochains matchs. D'ailleurs, Rosenhart se rappellera toujours de son premier match de Quidditch.

Novembre était arrivé et avec lui, l'ouverture de la saison de ce cher sport tant aimé par les sorciers. La jeune blonde avait été excité comme une puce toute la journée, tout comme Lily qui s'était mise en mode supportrice : Deux traits au couleurs de Serpentard ornaient chacune de ses joues.

Le match avait été commenté, comme elles le savaient, par Lee Jordan, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour critiquer l'équipe verts et argents, ainsi que Rosenhart, et ce, malgré les avertissement de McGo.

La blonde était alors allée le voir, pour bien lui faire comprendre son point de vue : « prépare les mouchoirs petit gryffi, vous allez mordre la poussière ! ». Bien évidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet sur le commentateur qui s'en donna à cœur joie durant tout le match.

Alors que Serpentard menait largement d'un petit 120 à 20, Rosenhart vit le balai de Harry faire n'importe quoi. Comprenant aussitôt et souaffle sous le bras, elle fonça, non sans une once de discrétion, sur Quirell, lui envoyant en pleine face la balle, stoppant le sortilège et lui pétant le nez au passage.

\- Oops ! S'exclama-t-elle avec exagération, main devant la bouche, quelle maladroite je fais.

Lily ria en félicitant sa jumelle alors que cette dernière perçu le petit sourire en coin de Snape, avant de repartir au match qu'il perdirent 170 à 120.

Noël arriva enfin, pour la plus grande joie des élèves ainsi que des jumelles qui, malgré le manque de leurs familles, n'en restaient pas moins impatiente. Les appartements de leur tutrice, avaient d'ailleurs été décoré pour l'occasion, par les bons soins des deux sœurs. Un magnifique sapin orné désormais le salon sous lequel trônait en ce jour de fête, des tonnes de cadeaux. Les jumelles, encore en pyjama, étaient assises au pied de l'arbre, attendant l'ouverture des cadeaux. C'est ainsi que les découvrit McGonagall, cette dernière venant tout juste de se lever. Avec amusement, elle prit le temps de se servir une tasse de thé, avant de donner le feu vert.

Les jumelles eurent de la part de McGonagall, un kit d'entretien de balai ainsi qu'un album photo dans lequel elle découvrir leurs parents biologiques. Leur mère, Gabrielle, avait les cheveux aussi roux et aussi bouclés que Lily, de beaux yeux verts et plein de tâches de rousseur. Leur père, Hiram, quand à lui, avait les yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et lisse était ramenés en arrière, et sa physionomie était pareil à celle des jumelles. Émues, les jumelles en profitèrent pour offrir leur cadeau à leur tutrice : Un magnifique cadre en bois sculpté de motifs de Quidditch, contenant une photo des jumelles avec la directrice des Gryffondors. Elles obtinrent de la part de la bande, une magnifique tenue de Quidditch de luxe ainsi que des places pour un match dans la loge privées des Malfoy.

Le dernier cadeau commun qu'elles découvrirent avant de passer aux individuels, fut un set de farces de chez Zonko de la part des jumeaux Weasley avec qui elles s'étaient facilement lié d'amitiés. Lily reçu donc, en plus, un livre de potion de la part de Blaise, tandis que Rose, découvrit son cadeau, qui la fit doucement rougir. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique pendentif représentant une pierre de jade entouré d'un serpent d'argent et accompagné d'une note : « Pour ravir ton cou ».

\- Elle n'est pas signée, remarqua Rosenhart.

\- Fais voir, intervint McGonagall, prenant le collier que lui tendit Lily pour vérifier qu'aucun sort dangereux n'y était apposé.

Ce n'est qu'après, que Rosenhart pu le mettre autour de son cou.

Les examens arrivait à grand pas, clôturant cette année plutôt calme au goût des jumelles, et ce, malgré les épisodes avec Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid, que Harry et ses amis avaient aidé à remettre en liberté et ses conséquences. En effet, malgré toute leur vigilance, Rusard les avaient surpris et conduit jusqu'à McGonagall qui, furieuse, leurs avaient enlever 50 points chacun avant de leurs donnaient en guise de retenue une balade en compagnie de Rusard dans la foret interdite où il croisèrent le chemin de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi les jumelles décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Bien qu'aillant eu du mal à atteindre le couloir du troisième étage, les jumelles avaient finis par se retrouver devant le chien à trois tête, Touffu. Sans attendre, la harpe déjà enchantée, l'énorme chien d'Hagrid déjà endormie, elles ouvrirent la trappe. Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, les deux jeunes filles sautèrent dans le trou et atterrirent, comme prévu, sur le filet du diable qui aussitôt les emprisonna.

\- Je déteste les filets du diable, grogna Rosenhart sans pour autant s'agiter.

Elle, comme sa sœur, était parfaitement calme, leur permettant de rapidement passer au travers et d'atterrir quelque peu violemment sur le sol.

\- Ouais, bah on repassera pour la douceur, déclara Lily en se relevant, main sur les fesses.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir avant un moment, rajouta Rosenhart dans le même état.

Elles arrivèrent ensuite dans une salle remplis de clés ailées, volant par-ci par-là avec, au centre de la pièce, un balai. Ce dernier semblait très vieux, Rosenhart lança un regard sceptique.

\- Je suis pas sûre qu'il résiste.

\- Moi non plus mais bon, répondit la rousse, c'est le seul moyen.

\- Qui-qui y va ?

\- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

Se mettant face à face, les deux sœurs mirent une main dans leurs dos.

\- 1...2...3 ! Comptèrent-elle en choeur.

Rosenhart mit sa main devant elle, le poing fermé en une pierre, souriant face au ciseaux de sa sœur.

\- Tu t'y colles.

Lily grogna a cela avant de se tourner vers le balai qui n'attendait qu'elle. Inspirant un bon coup, elle enfourcha avec rapidité le balai tandis que les clés s'agitèrent avant de lui foncer dessus. Repérant la bonne clé, elle s'envola aussitôt à sa suite sous les encouragement de sa sœur qui jouait les pom-pom girl en bas. Très vite la clé à l'aile cassée fut en main.

\- Je l'ai ! Cria la rousse avant d'essayer de la donner à sa sœur, ce qui n'était pas gagner.

Elle du faire trois fois le tour de la salle avant que Rosenhart ne puisse avoir la clé et ainsi ouvrir la porte menant à la prochaine épreuve : Les échecs. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour les deux sœurs, qui réussirent, néanmoins, à remporter la partie et à arriver devant l'énigme.

  
_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,  
L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. _

Les jumelles se regardèrent, avant de mettre les mains dans leurs dos pour faire une nouvelle fois leur choix au Chi-Fu-Mi.

-1...2...3 !

Lily sourit en voyant la feuille de sa sœur être coupé par son ciseaux.

\- A toi l'honneur, ricana la rousse alors que sa sœur pris la fiole pour la boire non sans grimacer.

Se tournant ensuite vers les flammes, elle inspira un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers ces dernières et de les traverser sans s'arrêter. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en constatant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Lily pour sa part, fiole à la main, regarda cette dernière se remplir à nouveau en souriant. La théorie était vraie ! Snape était un génie. Portant la fiole à ses lèvres, elle imita sa jumelle avant de traverser les flammes et de rejoindre cette dernière qui lui sourit.

Descendant les quelques marches, elles ne furent pas surprises de découvrir le professeur Quirell au côté du miroir de Rised, contrairement à ce dernier, qui les fixa avec stupeur.

\- Qu'est ce que...?! Commença Quirell avant d'être coupé par Lily.

\- Qui-Qui ! Comment ça va ? Voldy il étouffe pas trop sous ton turban ?

\- Le pauvre tu devrais le retirer pour qu'il respire un peu, continua Rosenhart d'un air moqueur.

Quirell sera les poings, agacé par le comportement des deux jeunes filles.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, commença-t-il, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

\- C'est pas gentil ça ! S'exclama Rosenhart faussement vexée.

\- Désolé, déclara la rousse tout en s'avançant vers le miroir, mais Ryry est aux abonnés absent, veuillez réessayer plus tard.

Alors que Rosenhart ricana, Quirell fusilla Lily du regard, n'appréciant guère la blague. Cette dernière fixait le miroir avant de sourire avec malice en se tournant vers le professeur.

\- Vous voulez savoir où est la pierre ? Approchez.

Quirell la regarda avec méfiance sans bouger.

\- Je ne mords pas vous savez.

Lily regarda Quirell s'approcher jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux petits pas d'elle. Saisissant l'occasion, elle saisit le couteau cacher dans sa manche, l'ayant récupérer un peu plutôt aux cuisines, le plantant avec force en plein dans le cœur de l'homme avant de rapidement reculer jusqu'à sa jumelle.

\- Bien visé, commenta la blonde en regardant le sorcier réaliser ce qui lui arrive, écarquillant les yeux, du sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres avant que son corps ne s'écroule sans vie.

Lily, bras croisées sur sa poitrine, pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Y'a un truc qui cloche fit-elle remarquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est où l'âme de Voldy censé s'échapper du corps de Quirell ?

\- Ah, c'est pas con, réagit la blonde, peut-être que c'est que dans le livre...et le film. D'ailleurs, t'as la pierre ?

Lily plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'en sortir la pierre accompagné d'un « TADAAA ! ». Rosenhart sourit avec fierté avant de se demander une chose.

\- D'accord, mais on en fait quoi maintenant ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- On pourrait la rendre à Dumbledore, proposa la blonde.

\- Ou On pourrait la rendre à son propriétaire.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ouais.

Les jumelles se hatèrent donc jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer le paquet à Nicolas Flamel.

\- T'as pensé au frais de port ? Demanda Rosenhart à sa sœur.


End file.
